The Flower and the Snake
by thedeichan
Summary: What happens when you put Anko as a broken mother, orochimaru, kakashi, and tenten together along with a new baby from the village hidden in the mist?
1. Chapter 1

"Anko! Anko stop it!" Kakashi yelled at his wifes side as she thrashed and cried attempting to get away from him. "No! No! Your both lieing!" Anko yelled as tears stream down her face. "Your lieing!" She cried loudly. Tenten, who had been living with the two, grabbed the womans hand in an attemp to calm her. "No were not..." Tsunade said softly. "Im sorry. But he's dead." She said trying to be as calm as she could. "How can he be dead!? He hasn't even been born! Hasn't even come into this world!" She yelled. Kakashi held her close hoping to calm her as she sobbed against his chest until she passed out.  
Months passed and Anko, though keeping her promise in helping Tenten with lessons from her sensei that she had difficulties with, had become all but suicidal. Anko hadn't smiled since that day, No matter Kakashi and the others attempts. "Tenten keep your arms relaxed you can't tense up or you'll be in trouble." Anko said in a serious voice from her post where she could see the girl. "Yes ma'am." The girl said with a nod as she redid her jutsu. "Better." Anko said resting back against the tree on the high branch. She let out a soft sigh as her hands hovered over her stomach for a moment then fell to her lap. She held back a tear that was trying to escape and snapped out of it when Tenten appeared up on her branch. "Maybe we should go home." Tenten said softly offering her hand to help the woman up. Anko nodded softly and took her hand.  
They began the walk back to the village. Tenten stared up at the sky through the tree branches. "You ok Anko?" She asked softly glancing over at the woman who gave a soft nod. "Yeah. Fine." She said looking down some. Suddenly Anko grabbed her neck in pain. "Anko!" Tenten reached over worriedly as Anko almost fell to her knees. She pushed the girls hands away. "Get to the house! Now!" Anko yelled. "But Ank-" "I said go!" Anko yelled at her. She took off not just to the house but to get Kakashis help. Anko stood and ran in the opposite direction causing her mark more pain. Behind the bushes and trees she saw him. Orochimaru. Beside him two dead ninja from the village hidden in the mist. A man and woman around the same age as herself. "You!" She yelled. Orochimaru smiled as if pleased to see her. "Well hello." he smirked. "You bastard! Your the reason my son is dead!" She shouted. "Oh pinning all the blame on me when you were the one who wasn't strong enough to care for him." He laughed. She gritted her teeth. "Shut up!" She cried pulling out a kuni knife and running at him. He dodged and grabbed her arm slamming her down to the ground. "I'd kill you but I have much bigger plans for you." He chuckled paralyzing the poor woman and vanishing as she blacked out.  
It was midnight and Kakashi and Tenten were forced to give up the search for Anko until morning came. "Im so worried..." Tenten said from the kitchen table where she sat with kakashi. "I shouldn't have left her..." She said quietly looking down. "Stop it. You wouldn't be able to help her on your own. Its good you came to get help..." Kakashi said getting up. "Get some rest and we'll continue to look when the sun begins to rise. "But what if," Tenten started. "Anko is a strong woman. She can handle herself. Shes survived time and time again. Shes a very strong woman." he said and left the room. Tenten moved to the living room and hoped Kakashi was right and hoped that Anko would walk in the door soon.  
As anko came to she noted that she must have been out for hours considering the dark sky. she stood up slowly a bit off balance but fixed that quickly. "Danm that man..." She said. She looked around and saw the two ninja were gone. "Huh? That danm man did he take those poor peoples bodies!?" She questioned. Suddenly a soft rustle caught her attention. Thinking it was Orochimaru again she pulled out a kuni and listened for the sound again. Again the rustling came and she pinpointed where it was coming from. She slowly made her way to a bush. She jumped back startled as a sobbing came from within in. Regaining herself she returned to the bush slowly and peeked behind it. There she saw a small child. No more then one year old in only a diaper. She tucked her knife away and walked around the bush carefully picking up the child. "Where did she come from?" she asked herself before noticing she looked almost exactly like the two ninja from before. "Oh..." she looked the child over to make sure she wasn't hurt and noted the only mark on her was a small burn on her cheek just below the corner of the eye in the shape of a flower. She removed her coat and gently wrapped it around the cold baby as she made her way back to her home.  
It was just passed 1:00 when Tenten heard the door open from her resting spot on the couch. She shot up to look and see what it was. Looking to the door she spotted Anko and jumped up running over. "Anko! Oh thank goodness your ok!" She said happily before seeing the baby. "Hm? Whos this?" She asked curiously. Anko shrugged. I don't know. I found her in a bush. Im going to talk to Kakashi when he awakes and ask him what I should do." She said as she carried the baby to the bedroom with her. Tenten watched her but decided to let it go until morning.  
Anko carefully cradled the child against her chest noting that as long as she was held in that way she was silent and near sleep. She made her way into the bed beside the sleeping man as she rocked the child softly. "You need to sleep little one." She whispered softly. The child snuggled up in her jacket against her chest and cooed softly. She continued to rock the baby until she saw her eyes close and her breathing relax. She layed back, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips, as she heard a soft almost snore from the baby on her chest. She snuggled to her husband softly as she to began to fall to sleep.  
Sobbing woke the couple up as Anko carefully adjusted the baby in her arms and sat up. "Shh now... Your ok..." She said as she rocked her softly. Kakashi sat up quickly after a moment and looked at the two. "Anko! And...? Where did that one come from?" He asked looking at the crying infant being gently held in his wifes strong arms. "I found her in a bush." She said softly as she calmed the small girl. "Her parents were dead and I couldn't just leave her out there."


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi looked at the child as she calmed in Ankos arms. "Why did you bring it here instead of to Lady Tsunade?" He asked rubbing his eyes and yawned. "She would know what to do with it." Anko shrugged softly. "Guess I didn't think about it." She said softly stroking the babys brown hair. "I'll be back in a bit then." She said getting up out of the bed and walking out of the room with the girl. Kakashi watched her go with a soft sigh. He missed his old Anko. He missed the happy, psychotic woman he married.  
After a few hours Anko came back inside with a few bags and the child wrapped up in a soft, rose colored blanket instead of her coat. Kakashi saw her come in and looked over confused. "What happened?" He asked curiously. "Lady Tsunade told me to keep her here with us for now." She said as she took the bags to the bedroom and set them down. "What do you mean?" he asked following her. She cradled the baby as she went to the storage closet. "Anko. Why would she tell you to keep the child for right now?" He asked her. "Because she said no one else could take her right now." She said as she pulled out the bassinet they had bought for their child. "Clean the dust off of this for me." She said as she took the baby into the other room away from the attack of dust in the air.  
Kakashi looked at the bassinet quietly. He couldn't believe Anko would place some strange child where their own baby was supposed to be. He remembered when they first bought it. Anko was laughing and smiling talking about how they would put their child to bed together and tuck him in. He sighed. He didn't want to use it for someone elses kid. He thought on how it could negatively effect Anko. After having lost her own child being forced to watch someone elses. He got up and went outside. He was going to talk to Tsunade about the mess she had put them into.  
Kakashi walked into Tsunades office and looked at her. "Lady Tsunade! How could you put Anko into this situation?" He demanded. Tsunade looked at him. "What do you think your doing barging in here?" She asked. "Answer me." He said sternly. "Telling her that no one else could take it? I know there are plenty of ninja who are not being sent out." He said. "Because they need each other." She said simply as she tapped a stack of papers on her desk and got up. "Need each other!? Thats sick Tsunade even for you. She just lost a child. How do you think this is going to make her feel? Being forced to take care of someone elses child." "She'll be fine." She said getting irritated. "And whats so wrong about taking care of someone elses child?" mentioning her own young daughter who was not hers even though she was forced to birth her. "It seems your the one who is going to have problems. For the first time I saw the hint of a smile prick the corner of that woman's lips when I told her to take care of the infant." She said as she began to shove the man out of her office. "Now go home and let it be." She said slamming the door closed.  
Back at the house Anko sat on the couch with the baby watching as the little girl played with her hand. "You need a name. I can't just keep calling you her and the baby all the time." she said softly as the little girl pulled lightly at her fingers. "This is going to be a tough one." Thinking she wracked her brain of all sorts of names. She liked none of them though. She looked at the small burn on the childs face. "Maybe something from a flower..." She said softly. She thought for a bit, thinking of the most beautiful flowers she could, as she stroked the babys cheek. Finally a flower came to her. "It's a bit over used but... Lets go with Lili. It seems to fit you most." She said as she kissed her head. Lili looked up at her and cooed happily. "Your quite a cute little girl aren't you Lili." she said rocking the baby lightly. She looked up as she heard the door open and saw Kakashi step in. "Where have you been?" She questioned. "I was talking with Lady Tsunade." he said as he walked to the other room. Anko watched him then turned back to the baby in her arms. "He'll warm up eventually." She said softly. Lili cooed and grabbed her hand again to play.  
That night Anko and Tenten sat on the couch playing with Lili while Kakashi made dinner. "She's so cute." Tenten cooed as she made silly faces at the baby. Lili clapped excitedly and giggled as she watched her. "And so hyper." She laughed. "Yeah. It's a good thing Lili is happy though." She said stroking the babys cheek. "Lili?" Tenten questioned. "Yeah. I needed to call her something after all." She explained. The girl nodded. "Go help Kakashi finish dinner while I get her food ready." Anko said getting up. Tenten nodded and did so.  
Anko didn't notice the irritated look she got from Kakashi as she got the baby food ready for Lili. She bounced the baby lightly in one arm as she got everything ready with the other hand. Tenten helped set the table once he was done cooking and helped set out the food. Tenten helped Anko make her plate and took both of theirs to the table setting the plate in front of Ankos chair as she sat down to feed the baby first. Kakashi sat down and ate quietly avoiding conversation with either girl. After dinner he cleaned up his mess and went to bed. Tenten watched him. "Um? Is he ok?" She asked looking at Anko. She shrugged. "I don't know..." She said softly. Tenten nodded softly and got up. "I'll clean up then." She said taking up the empty dishes and going to wash them. Anko thanked her before getting up with a sobbing baby. "Lilis sleepy huh?" Tenten giggled softly. Anko nodded. "Guess so." Anko said rocking the baby lightly holding her close. "I'm going to go put her to bed and I'll be in to help clean in a moment." She said getting up with the baby.  
Entering the bedroom Anko went to put Lili in the bassinet but it wasn't in the room. She held the baby against her chest as she was falling to sleep and went to the storage closet. Opening it she saw the bassinet still covered in dust tucked between some boxes. She was pissed as she slammed the door closed having forgotten the child trying to sleep in her arms. Lili began to sob loudly from the noise. Anko kissed her head lightly. "Shhh... I'm sorry..." She said in a soothing voice as she went to the bedroom again. "Kakashi!" she said getting up on the bed and kicking the sleeping ninja out. "Arg! What the hell woman!?" He said getting up. "You go sleep outside Kakashi!" She yelled as she walked out of the room with the baby. He followed. "Why should I?" He said getting a furious look from his wife. "Because I asked you to do one simple task for me. I know you don't give a fuck about my feelings right now but you could have just fucking told me to do it myself!" She said walking into the bathroom and locking the door. "Anko!" He yelled as he banged on the door. "Fuck off!" She shouted back, a sob could be heard in her voice. Kakashi backed off the door and walked outside quietly. "Dammit..." he sighed as he walked down the street.  
Anko tried to hold back her cries as she rocked the sobbing baby softly. "Shhh...It's ok..." she sighed softly as she stroked her cheek. "I've got you Lili. A light tap came on the door. "Anko... Open the door..." Tenten said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

After a bit when Anko didn't leave the room Tenten forced the door unlocked and walked in. Anko was huddled in the corner of the tub with Lili held close in her arms as she tried not to cry in front of the baby. "It's ok Lii..." She whispered softly as she stroked the babys cheek gently. Moving to her side Tenten sat down beside her. "Anko... You know he cares about you. I don't know what his deal is but he does care about your feelings." She said softly stroking the womans hair. Anko shrugged. "I don't know anymore..." She said softly.  
After a few minutes of talking the two got up. "Just get some rest Anko. Maybe Kakashi will cool off soon." Anko nodded faintly holding the baby close as Tenten guided her to her room. "I'm sure everything will be ok." She said softly as she watched Anko lay down with the baby gently held against her chest. Tenten went to her room to let her rest.  
Meanwhile Kakashi was walking the streets trying to remember where Jiriya lived. He didn't want to be stuck outside but he knew he couldn't go home at the moment. Anko hated his guts at the moment. He didn't get why she wanted to take care of the child so bad. She had nothing to do with the child and should have forced Tsunade to find her a better place to stay. They had just lost a child and he didn't need Anko getting attached to the child then Tsunade finding the kids family and Anko losing another child. He didn't want her to hurt like that again. He wanted to see her smile again. Getting to the house he knocked on the door. Jiriya answered tiredly and looked at him confused. "Kakashi?" He asked. "Let me crash here for the night? Anko kicked me out." Kakashi asked. Jiriya nodded. He wanted to ask what had happened but he could see Kakashi wasn't in the mood. He let the man in and let him crash on the couch for the night.  
Anko woke in the middle of the night to Lili crying in her arms. She sat up with her and lightly bounced her. "Whats wrong dear?" She asked softly as she stroked her cheek. Lili cried loudly as she squirmed against Anko. She watched her worriedly and went to check if she needed a change. After changing her she continued to cry. She rocked her as she walked into the kitchen with her. "Shhh..." She went to make her a bottle. Tenten woke up and walked out of her room to the kitchen. "Anko? Whats going on?" She asked curiously. "I don't know. She woke up crying. I'm trying to see if shes wanting a bottle or something." She said rocking the baby and giving her the bottle. She drank and calmed down a bit but still whimpered. Anko kissed her head softly. "Your alright dear." She said softly. After a few minutes she finished the bottle and calmed and clung to Anko tightly. She smiled faintly and cradled her close. "There you go. Your okay." She said softly. Tenten looked a bit surprised seeing a smile on Ankos face.  
They talked a bit until Lili went back to sleep and went back to their separate rooms to sleep. Anko held the sleeping baby close as she kissed her head and pulled the blanket back around the little one. "Goodnight sweetie..." She sighed softly closing her eyes and falling back to sleep for the night.


End file.
